


The Two Broken Boys

by superocelotgirl



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Isak singing, M/M, Manic Episode, SKAM, Singing to Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superocelotgirl/pseuds/superocelotgirl
Summary: Two broken boys, in infinite time in infinite universes.Even had another manic episode, and can't sleep. So, Isak sings him "Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's. Takes place about a week after their Christmas party.Warning: Crying, Some mild language, and references to Even's first manic episode in the show, along with other conversations they had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! You're probably here because you love SKAM as much as I do (Where's the season 4 trailer, am I right?!). Just so you know, the song Isak sings in this is "Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's. Please listen to the song while reading, it makes it so much better. The lyrics will be bolded and italicized, so don't skip over them. Thanks for reading!

Isak was in bed with Even. Even was in bed with Isak. Neither knew in how many universes, but they knew that they were both together in this one. Isak was holding Even in his arms, one arm wrapped around Even’s waist, the other on his head, the fingers silently stroking through Even’s hair. 

Isak was staring down at Even, eyes widening at any small movement the other boy made. It was a little over a week after their Christmas party. Even had had a manic episode the day after their Christmas Party, due to having a few drinks and smoking a small amount behind Isak’s back. 

The episode had been rough. Not as bad as the last one, but to a significant degree harder. Isak was by himself this time, no one to help him with Even. Sure, he had his friends. But Even wasn’t close with them yet, not close enough for them to help him. So Isak was alone, left to deal with this broken boy himself. 

Isak sighed, looking up at the ceiling. Even had betrayed him. He had smoked and drank behind his back, without telling him. And on top of that, Even had said some pretty hurtful things during his manic episode. Burning, bright sentences, including “You’re just going to leave me! Go ahead, leave! Leave like everyone else. It’d make your father proud, that’s for sure. Like father, like son. Leave me, like your dad left your mom. Go ahead, f*cker.” Isak closed his eyes. He knew Even didn’t mean any of it. That didn’t mean the words didn’t hurt, though. 

Even had been heartbroken himself after his episode. Afterwards, he barely left his bed. The only exceptions being to go to the bathroom and to get water. Isak did the rest. Even was trapped, and it was burning him.

Now here they were, one boy heartbroken and betrayed, the other trapped inside of his own mind and body. 

 

And it was 1:00 in the morning. And Isak couldn’t sleep. Well, more like he wasn’t going to let himself fall asleep. He had to be there for Even, to help him if he needed something. 

So Isak sat like that, holding Even in his arm and stroking his hair until he felt the stirring of his boyfriend under him. Isak’s attention was immediately averted to Even. 

Two blue eyes stared up at him, and two green eyes stared back down. Isak ran his hand through Even’s hair one more time, erasing any trace of a hairstyle. 

“Hey ba-by” Isak murmured quietly. Even silently groaned, and tried closing his eyes again. Unable to fall back asleep, the bright-blue eyes were staring back up at the green ones once again. 

“Having trouble sleeping?” Isak asked, leaning forward to press a small kiss to the other boy’s forehead. The other boy nodded slowly, before curling into the crevice between Isak’s arm and chest. 

Isak nodded, before starting to hum softly. He pressed another kiss onto Even’s head, before starting to slowly sing. 

Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?

Isak’s voice was slightly raspy from the lack of sleep, but Even didn’t care.

I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do

The lyrics repeated over in Isak’s head, every word Isak sang being true. Even was prettier than any girl, or any boy to be fair. He was an angel, or at least he was in Isak’s eyes.

Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

Isak looked down at the boy nuzzled into his arm. Nothing could shine as bright as Even, not even all the f*cking suns in all the f*cking universes. 

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely

He would never leave Even. Not physically, not mentally, not in any way possible. Isak would always be by Even’s side, no matter what happened.

Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

He was drawing random shapes on Even’s arm now, his raspy voice quietly echoing through the room.

Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Even made Isak feel so many emotions. Every single emotion, at every single time. Every time they touched, every time they spoke.

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Isak was getting teary eyed. Tears were blurring his vision, threatening to tumble over the edge. Because hell, times were getting hard. 

Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

The tears started flowing. They poured over Isak’s face like a f*cking waterfall, tumbling over his cheek, and onto his and Even’s chest. Isak wanted to give Even everything. Give him the good life, like the lyrics said. And Isak wouldn’t stop until that happened.

Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all

Hell, Isak had so much to say. He wanted to tell it all to Even, every minute of every day. He’d never stop writing. 

Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all  
Oh it's what you do to me 

Even did everything to Isak. Made him feel every damn emotion. In fact, the tears still haven’t stopped flowing down Isak’s face.

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way

He’d do anything to get to Even. Cross any bridge, swim over any river, hike any mountain.

Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way

They’d walk through the slurs, the comments. They’d be there for each other, through thick and thin.

Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Isak’s world would never be the same. And the song was right, It was Even to blame. 

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do

Even didn’t have to miss him, because Isak wasn’t going anywhere. He looked back down at Even, to see Even staring back up at him. He hadn’t fallen asleep yet, he was waiting to hear the rest of the song.

You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

One more tear rolled down Isak’s cheek as he sang the last line. If only Even could see what he did to him. Even, still looking up at Isak, brought a hand up to Isak’s face. Wiping the tears from Isak’s face, he kissed his chest before nuzzling back into Isak. Isak laid back against Even, both arms around him. They both laid like that, until they both fell asleep into oblivion, thoughts of the future in the minds of both.

Those were two broken boys, laying in a bed filled with broken emotions. Two broken boys, holding onto each other as if the other was the only thing in their broken world holding them together. Two broken boys, not daring to leave in any circumstance. Not daring to leave in any universe, no matter how many there might be. They had infinite time together, meaning infinite moments to save each other. And once one saved the other, the other would save them right back. They were in infinite time, in infinite universes. And no one could change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fan fiction! I'll definitely be posting other fan fictions of SKAM on my account later on. So make sure to follow me to be able to read them in the future! Thanks! ~Hannah


End file.
